Warmth
by Cob
Summary: Wufei's POV. A cold night on Earth finds him in a warm bed for a change. Yaoi, shonen ai


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing Rating: PG Pairings: 1+2+5 Warning: yaoi, shonen ai, hugs and kisses *shrug* A/N: Out of sheer . . . boredom . . . curiosity I wrote this. It's in Wufei's POV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warmth  
  
Winter on Earth. I'd have to say it's the coldest environment I have ever had the unfortunate chance to live through. Once again, our safe house is a run down apartment complex with poor insulation and no proper heating. It could almost make a person want to be caught and put into incarceration. At least then I'd be warm.  
  
Now don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that this location isn't adequate for our mission to be completed successfully, but it's freezing in here and I'm the only one without a roommate to talk the cold away. The others may deny it, but I know it's true. Being all along in a dark room heightens one's hearing. So those quiet and hushed whispers can still be heard, if just barely. I envy them; I'll willingly admit it while it's dark and the cold has me in its grasp. It is all for not because my pride is too strong to ask to join the others for comfort. This solitary dragon does not need the comfort of others; I only want it to ease my loneliness.  
  
Pause. As I cock my head to the side, I strain to hear any hint as to why Heero and Duo have stopped whispering. The night is still young and it didn't sound like they had been arguing beforehand. I try to puzzle it out to keep my mind off the fact that my toes feel like icicles even though I have a pair of wool socks on. Ideas roll through my head as I lay shivering silently. They're probably getting warmer by sharing a bed. The warm security of another person beside you, a mutual relationship to keep the other warm through a cold winter night is very appealing at the moment.  
  
A faint sigh escapes my lips as my mind trails off wistfully thinking of the warmth of a body beside me. I close my eyes blocking out the dull moonlight slipping in through the thin curtains to my window. With complete darkness my thoughts are taken to a higher level. There is more order and direction to my thinking pattern. I could actually feel a heated breath sliding along the side of my face and on the back of my neck. With a contented sound I burrow deeper into my cocoon of sheets and blankets and rub my chilled nose into my soft pillow. I could hear the distant calling of my name as the warm breath tickles the loose hairs that cover my face. Giving my head a slight shake, I hike my covers a little higher.  
  
I smile complacently as tepid fingers swept across my brow catching those fine hairs and tenderly tucking them behind my ear. The chill that quickly follows the fading track of warmth is a bit of a wake up call as I come to realize that I had begun to doze off. Reawakening senses bring the chill in the room back to the forefront of my mind. There is an undercurrent tugging at the back of my mind. Something has changed, something that shouldn't have caught me off guard like it did.  
  
How long had I been dozing? It couldn't have been that long. Trowa and Quatre can still be heard whispering softly in their room. What was it that woke me up again? It was something out of the norm. I strain my mind to recall past the cold. The cold, the warmth, the soft caress of my hair, they all mean something. With a sigh I open my eyes to my barren room to search for any kind of hint to the cause of the disturbance. I blink my eyes as I stare down at my covers that are snugly tucked under my nose and allow them to adapt to the faint light of my room.  
  
When I can see the best I will in such lighting I look up to take in my surroundings and come abruptly face-to-face with Heero. His slightly silhouetted face brings out the finely structured contours of his face. His blazing eyes shimmer as the moonlight is reflected in them. Taken slightly aback, I sit up and allow my covers to pool in my lap. "Can I help you with something Heero?" I ask as a shiver travels down my back as the cold seeps through my cotton nightshirt.  
  
Surprisingly, Heero cracks a small smile of adoration. I flinch slightly as he raises his hand to my face. "Shh." he says as his fingers caress my brow sweeping my stray hairs off my face to tuck them behind my ear. His touch is gentle and tender; it warms my skin with the slight heat that is given off. As his hand drops down to his side slowly, I feel the chill creeping along the same path as Heero's fingers had just made. I realize abruptly that this is the same thing that woke me moments before. I look to Heero questioningly. I study him the best I can in this poor lighting. He is clad only in dark boxers that could have been blue. His skin looks so pale in the moonlight. He must be so cold, why would he leave the comfort of his own bed to wake me? Was something wrong? Was there a change in our mission parameters that required immediate action?  
  
I open my mouth to inquiry about his presence, but his hand snakes up and is placed over my lips. I can feel the callus that covers his forefinger and the chill that is present in his flesh. He must be freezing right now; even the Perfect Soldier must feel the cold in just boxers. Yet he gives off no outward sign that the cold does affect him. He cocks his head to the side and studies me for a quiet second. Apparently deciding, he lowers his now warm finger and speaks to me in a hushed tone. "Its really cold tonight. We thought that we'd come keep you warm tonight." I look at look at him. We? But he's the only one here.  
  
"So will you let us in? Its kinda cold you know." I jump and twist around at the sound of Duo's voice behind me. I stare wide-eyed as Duo grins at me. He too is only clad in a pair of boxers that appear to be black. His smooth hairless skin looked alabaster if not slightly blue. Faint goose bumps can be distinguished all over his body that explain the slight tremors that wrack his body. I look back up to his face and see he's waiting for a response.  
  
I look to Heero, silently asking if this is true. His face is a mask again, but he does give me a curt nod. Well, what could I do? Send them away after offering their body heat and freezing themselves in the process? So numbly, I shifted over to make room for Heero. I abruptly came to the realization that the three of us will not all fit in my twin-sized bed.  
  
I blush as I look up to Heero. I freeze as he leans in extremely close and whispers in my ear. His hot breath sets my skin aflame as it caresses my ear. I get lost in the sensory overload and simply nod to Heero. He gives me another small smile.  
  
Coming out of my temporary state of shock, I allow Duo to pull me out of the comfort of my bed. Duo and I turn to Heero and he gives a curt nod and we take off to their room. It's a short distance, but by the time we arrive, I am covered in goose bumps, shivering uncontrollably. As I stop in the middle of the doorway, I observe as Duo and Heero deftly push both of their twin sized beds together and arranging the blankets. Duo grins maniacally and admires their handy work. "It's not perfect, but it will work for the night."  
  
The corner of Heero's lips quirk into a slight grin as he responds. "We'll work out rearranging the room in the morning." Duo nods his agreement and they both turn to face me. They regard me with looks of humour and I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Here it comes. They'll admit this was entirely a joke and they don't actually plan on keeping me warm tonight. I feel my walls go up around me as my face goes blank and I brace myself for the blow.  
  
"You will not last five minutes with all those clothes on Wufei." I blink repeatedly at Duo as he crawls into bed. At my completely flustered look, he goes on. "You have too many clothes on. You'll over heat with two bodies in bed with you." I look down at my garb. He's right. Wool socks, sweats, a thick shirt and boxers, plus the addition of two bodies would overheat me despite the temperature of the apartment. I flush slightly at the thought of stripping to my boxers in front of two of my teammates.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it off swiftly. The sharpness of the air assaults my bare skin and I manage to refrain from making any noises about it. Bracing myself, I pull off my coarse wool socks and can't help but shiver as my feet make contact with the thin rug. I resist the urge to curl my toes up and shift my weight from foot to foot. Clinching my jaw, I sneak a look over at Duo and Heero. Duo lay with the blankets tucked all the way up to the tip of his nose. His eyes become slits as he watches the progress of my undress. Heero looks at me blankly, looking for the entire world as if he was absolutely unaffected by the cold. I glare internally at my weakness. Giving myself a mental shake, I hook my fingers into the top of my sweats. In a rather jerking movement, I lower my pants to reveal my own pair of boxers, deep red to be exact.  
  
Avoiding the other's eyes, I place my sweats on top of my shirt and socks that are piled beside the doorway. I realize abruptly that the door is still open and anyone could have seen me during my little strip show. This time I fail to hide the bright blush that colours my checks as I turn to face the bed; my hand idly closes the door, leaving it only partly open. Duo and Heero either failed to notice or pointedly ignore the blush as I walked over to Heero. As I finally meet his eyes, I find a warm smile on his face. I blink at the sudden flow of open emotions to show on his face. Well, this is definitely unexpected. He motions me to get into bed and I numbly obey.  
  
As I lay on my back on top of the crack where the two beds meet, I can feel Heero get into bed. I shoot a quick look over to Duo to see if he had noticed the difference in Heero's behaviour. Duo just smiles wanly and rolled over onto his side promptly making himself comfortable on my shoulder. I freeze. Duo seems to realize that I was not about to move a limb, so he reaches behind himself and grabs my arm. He pulls it up around himself and sighs contentedly as he places his hand lightly on my chest. His fingers are still freezing cold despite his huddling under the blankets before hand.  
  
Heero is propped up on his elbow looking down tenderly at the both of us. All I can do is look at him utterly bewildered. The look of complete sincerity and warmth he gives me in return just adds to my confusion. Motioning silently for permission to move in close, all I can do is nod. I am completely shell-shocked as Heero makes himself comfortable on my other shoulder and curls his body to meld mine. Unconsciously, I wrap my arm around Heero and he sighs softly as he gently nuzzles my chest. He pulls the covers up high enough to keep all of us warm and the room falls quiet with the soft breathing of the three of us.  
  
For once the silence is deafening, I cannot resist the urge to speak out questioningly. "Heero? Duo?" I whisper faintly. "What exactly is going on?" I know it sounds like the dumbest question in the world, but it is the only thing that comes to mind.  
  
They both shift slightly to glance up at me. It is Duo who takes pity on me. "'Fei we're your best friends right? You trust us and are faithful to us, right?" He pauses waiting for an answer. I scrunch my brow in thought. What is he getting at? Of course I trust them. I wouldn't dream of betraying them. They're all I have left in this world now. And when I tell him just that, he smiles and Heero gives me a slight squeeze. Seemingly content with my response, Duo continues. I can feel both of them growing tense, Heero's face is a mask again and Duo's grin is a little forced. "So that's why we gave you this opportunity. This is a chance to take our friendship a little further. Become closer to each other. Heero and I made the same offer to Trowa and Quatre tonight that we're about make to you. Please Wufei, understand that you don't have to make your decision to right now. There is no rush. Please think it over." His grin is now gone and he is looking at me with complete seriousness. My mind churns and I give him a slight squeeze of encouragement.  
  
He gives me a flicker of a smile and looks to Heero. I follow his gaze and realize that Heero had been studying me the entire time. My gaze shies away from looking at Heero directly. He doesn't give me an inch though. His left hand reaches up and moves my head so I will look at him. I look at him hesitatingly and I am gifted with his mask flashing away for a split second. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, I wait for Heero to continue Duo's explanation. "Wufei, sleep with us." I blink repeatedly and Duo makes a slight grunt. Taking in both reactions, Heero decides it's best to elaborate. "Spent the nights with us. We don't have to have sex. You shouldn't have to be alone anymore. You have us. Use us to the best of our abilities. You will have warm bodies to go to sleep with and awake up to. Trowa and Quatre said they'd tell us their answer in the morning. So obviously you don't have to answer now. Take tonight as a sample of how it could always be. If you don't like it, then we won't hold it against you." He breaks eye contact with me and looks to Duo for approval. Obviously, he gets the response he is looking for because I see the look of relief filter onto his face. He looks back at me expecting at least a comment.  
  
What can I say? What can I do? I look at the pale ceiling and think. This really isn't so bad. I'm already warming up with two bodies melded to me. Do I dare have this every night? An old saying I learned much younger in life said: You'll never know until you try. So I take a deep breath and give my agreement to try this for the night and see what happens.  
  
Both Duo and Heero's bodies relax to my comment. I feel the tension ooze out and flinch slightly when Duo's right arm reaches across both Heero and me and gives us a group hug. Heero soothes me by rubbing my stomach and a light kiss on my chest. I look down at him and his mouth quirks into a wry grin. "No more talk. It's time to sleep." He closes his eyes and begins to regulate his breathing for sleep. I look over at Duo and he looks up from Heero to give me an open grin. His forefinger appears and taps my nose.  
  
Next thing I know, both boys are sleeping quietly in my arms. I revel in the warmth these bodies give off. I could live with this every night. I make up my mind to agree to their proposal and drift to sleep surrounded by warmth.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." exclaims a voice bringing me back to reality. I feel the two warm bodies beside me tense the same time I do. My eyes flash open and take in my surroundings. They settle on the three figures standing in the open doorway of the bedroom. Quatre, in a red t-shirt and jeans, is leaning against the door frame. Chiron (1), his neatly combed dirty blonde hair done in his usual caesar accenting his fine Greek complection, is garbed in loose blue jeans and dark blue t-shirt over a vibrant yellow long sleeved shirt. While Trowa, who's eyes dance mirth, is still in his green flannel pyjama pants and gray long sleeved shirt.  
  
I level my gaze at Chiron. "Does that have to mean you have to wake us up?" I ask, disgruntlement evident in my tone. Chiron just laughs out loud and says he is going to make some coffee. I roll my eyes and lay my head back down on the pillow.  
  
Quatre's voice quickly fills in the gap that was provided by Chiron's departure. "Umm, guys. If the offer still stands, Trowa and I are both willing to join you." I crack an eye open just in time to see a blushing Quatre scurry to the kitchen with a bemused Trowa in tow.  
  
"I think we'll need another bed in here," says Heero completely straight faced. Both Duo and I chuckle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) Chiron: yes, my original character again. He seems to be in all of my fanfiction. I guess he likes having little cameos.  
  
Cob: Heh, I don't think that was too bad. Connor: Not thanks to you! Cob: What is that supposed to mean? Connor: Exactly what I said! Creed: Do you two need a time out? Carolyn: Che, and like that will ever happen. 


End file.
